My Rival, My Boy
by ryuuzaki26
Summary: "Kau pikir kau yang terhebat, hah?" "Tidak" "Jadi, untuk apa kau meminta duel denganku?" "Untuk menguji sampai di mana batas kekuatanku" "Kenapa aku?" "Karena kau….." Fic pertamaku dan masih butuh saran. RnR. DLDR.


"Kau pikir kau yang terhebat, hah?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi, untuk apa kau meminta duel denganku?"

"Untuk menguji sampai di mana batas kekuatanku"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau….."

Jengjengjeng…

**ryuuzaki26 present…**

"**My Rival, My Boy"**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Story : ©ryuuzaki26**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy (?)**

**Rated : M *huahahahah*evil_smirk**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**A/N : This is my first fic ever, and I really really really confuse how to publish this. If this fic is not good or whatever, just keep out. I'm just a newbie… And, I'm not sure what the genre is, so would you tell me in Review? No Flame and need some advices from The Senpaies (?). Kalo ada kesamaan ide pada fic ini, gomen, ini hasil imajinasi saya, dan saya anti plagiat!**

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Di dunia ini, tidak hanya satu dimensi yang ada. Ada dimensi lainnya, yang sangat sulit untuk ditemukan secara logis. Tapi, ada satu dimensi yang mengandalkan sihir untuk melangsungkan kehidupan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Magic School (?) adalah tempat, tepatnya sekolah bagi anak-anak yang memiliki bakat dalam ilmu sihir. Terdiri dari 3 Level, dimana setiap level memiliki beberapa tingkat. Untuk level pertama yaitu Level Pra-Junior, terdiri dari 6 tingkat. Level kedua yaitu Level Junior, yang terdiri dari 3 tingkatan. Dan level terakhir bagi siswa-siswi yang sudah sangat berbakat, yaitu Level Senior.

(A/N: Huahahahaha, aku gatau mau kasih nama apa sekolahnya. Aneh banget. Terus, level sama tingkatan itu kubuat kayak sekolahan biasa, SD-SMP-SMA *Prett)

Setiap murid di sini tidak dapat melakukan semua sihir yang mereka inginkan. Jadi, setiap murid hanya dapat melakukan sihir dengan elemen (bakat) mereka masing-masing. Seperti elemen api, air, teknologi, tanah, udara, pikiran, listrik, dll. Dan untuk penempatan tingkat, murid-murid akan di kelompokkan dalam kelas yang berbeda dengan kelas lainnya. Ada kelas elemen api, kelas elemen air, kelas elemen teknologi, dst, dll sesuai dengan elemen mereka masing-masing.

(A/N : Jadi kayak X IPA1, X IPA2, XI IPS6, gitu deh kayaknya, tapi aku belom SMA jadi gatau gimana tulisannya)

Tapi, diantara semua murid yang hanya dapat melakukan satu jenis elemen sihir, ada dua murid ehmm, tepatnya sepasang murid yang dapat melakukan semua jenis elemen sihir, yang disebut Multiple Wizard. Tapi kedua anak itu, tidak menyadari bahwa mereka adalah sepasang. *lu kira sepatu, pake sepasang-sepasang, hah?

.

.

.

.

.

Pada waktu istirahat di Kantin…

"Nee Sakura, kenapa kamu ngeliatin Karin And The Girls sih?" ucap Ino yang sedang duduk disamping kanan Sakura.

"I-Iya ni Sakura Chan, k-kenapa dengan mereka?" tambah Hinata yang duduk disamping kiri Sakura.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara masih menatap tajam ke kerumunan cewek-cewek seksi plus centil, yaah siapa lagi kalo bukan Karin And The Girls. *Ewhh,,, hoekkhoekk uhukuhuukuhukuhuk

Sedangkan di Perpustakaan…

"Teme, kenapa kau selalu di sini setiap istirahat hah?" bisik Naruto pada cowok raven ganteng+tampan+kaya+jenius+hebat pokoknya awawawa bangeet. *lebayy

"Hn" ucap cowok raven itu. Udah taulah siapa yang cowok raven itu, yak siapa lagi kalo bukan cowok saya, Uchiha Saskey! *readers: wooooo, jangan ngaku2 deh!

"Bukan 'hn'-mu itu yang ingin kudengar, temee…."

"Siapa suruh kau mengikutiku" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Aku tidak ada kawaaaaannn…."alasan Naruto.

"So?"

"Temani aku ke kantiiinnn"

"…." Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya yang bagai elang itu.

"Pleaseeeee…. Yayaya? Sasuke kan baikk? Iyakan? Ganteng lagi…" Ucap Naruto lagi dengan mata puppy eyes-nya.

"Tapi kau harus traktir aku" ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Hmmm…." Naruto berpikir sambil meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dagunya.

"Kalau begitu yaudah, aku mau…"

"Oke! Kutraktir!" teriak Naruto

"Hei! Ini perpustakaan! Be quite!" ucap librarian.

"Gomen…." Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Kantin…

Sakura POV

'UUuhhh, kenapa sih si Karin itu harus seperti itu. Aku tidak suka! Orang itu seperti pelacur! Menjijikan!' batin Sakura. *Kalo jijik ngapain diliatin, eh?

"Raa… Sakura… Sakura Chan!" teriak Ino pada akhirnya.

"Ha..A-ada apa, Ino? Ucapku yang baru sadar dari lamunanku tentang si ewh Karin.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan hah?"

"Tak ada.."

"A-apa k-kau yakin S-sakura Chan?" ucap Hinta terbata-bata.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Yasudalah.." Ucap Ino mengalah sambil memegang bahuku, tapi aku yakin dia sudah tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Tentunya karena dia Penyihir Elemen Pikiran, yang pasti dia bisa membaca pikiranku bila menyentuhku.

"Eh? Mana Hinata?"Tanya Ino yang melihat ke sebelah kiriku.

"Dia disampingku, dia menggunakan Invisiblenya" jawabku pada Ino. Yaa, sekarang ini Hinata sedang tidak kelihatan tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Kenapa? Karena aku Multiple Wizard. Yang tahu kalau aku ini adalah seorang Multiple Wizard hanyalah kedua sahabatku ini, Ino dan Hinata.

"Hinata, aku tak dapat menggunakan elemenku untuk membaca pikiranku bila kau menghilang" ucap Ino

"A-ada Naruto kun…." Ucap Hinata yang masih tak terlihat

"Kau suka padanya, eh?"tanyaku, dan jawabannya Iya, walaupun dia bilang tidak.

"…."

"Yakk, selamat Hinata Chan! Anda sedang jatuh cinta pada Naruto si Berisik itu" ejekku pada Hinata

"OOOOooooo… Jadi begitu, hm?" Tanya Ino

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Ahahahahah, aku masih bingung cara menciptakan fiiiiiccc…. Okay, kalo ada kekurangan, tolong bantuannya yaaa…. Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu ^_^

Ini sengaja kubikin gantung ceritanya, karena ternyata buat fic itu capekk…

Ada yang mau request?

Review pleaseee…..

Atau mungkin ada yang mau lemon di chapter selanjutnya? *Huaaa! Pervert! Siapa tau kan….

Oiya, kalo Moku-Chan Senpai liat ini, SasufemNaru gimana ya kak?

Keep or Delete?


End file.
